


Sweet lust [on hiatus]

by Pinksins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksins/pseuds/Pinksins
Summary: Yang Jeongin gets eight rich males wrapped around his little finger , anything he wants he can get with a simple rule and that is to spend time with them.OrThe mess that comes after a boy gets himself eight sugar daddies.





	1. Lollipop

**SWEET LUST **

* * *

Jeongin stared up at himself in the mirror , his dark brown dull orbs roam over his over his naked torso taking in the details of purple and red marks , bites and bruises. His skinny fingers touch lightly at the purplish faint line circling around the skin his neck , flinching slightly at the small sting that he felt from it.

Jeongin's eyes moved down his body , the beautiful lace panties he was wearing showed opposite of his state. They were clean , brightly coloured , soft and very gorgeous while jeongin had markings on his body , bruises and hicekys all over him. 

The young male smiled slightly. He was alright with being used up completely during sex and getting drained of his energy until he would pass out as long as he is able to spoil himself with anything he wishes to have.

Jeongin turned around , walking towards the beautiful soft clothes on his bed and picking them up , He started getting dressed in them. The pink oversized jersey , the high waisted black booty shorts , the black stockings and the boots along with a black choker.

He walked to the bathroom where he washed his face , put on some face cream , eyeliner and pink lips gloss. 

Then he went to the mirror again , this time he looked well put together. Hair fluffy and messily yet beautifully falling a little on his eyes , clothes and choker hiding away everything that hinted at a rough night and make up just decorating his already pretty face.

Jeongin smiled in satisfaction and took his phone out to check if he had anything to do today.

**Daddy seungminnie : I want to spend some time with you**

**Daddy seungminnie : not in a sexual way , just a few hours of us together **

**Of Course ! I'll see you tomorrow : Y.J**

Jeongin sighed yet still kept a smile. 

Seungmin was one of the less demanding of the sugar daddies he had and most of the time he only wanted to have a small date with jeongin and cuddle him or tease him , he rarely got sexual , Which jeongin was thankful for because after a few nights with the others like minho , chan or jisung he needs a rest.

Jeongin took a piece of bubblegum out of his bag and chewed on it while going out of the house ready to meet seungmin.

* * *

As jeongin steps inside of the big apartment he hears a loud angry yell before it went quiet. He walked towards the kitchen where he saw seungmin sitting at the table with his forehead in his hands , obviously distressed.

" Daddy .. " jeongin called out softly 

Seungmin's head shot up , his eyes sparkling at the sight of jeongin.

" Hi , jeonginnie. Come here , sit on my lip " seungmin said softly , Patting his lap.

Jeongin walked towards the older male , he put his bag on the table and sat on seungmin's lap then he wrapped his arms around the older's neck and shoulders. 

Seungmin's arms were wrapped around jeongin's waist and his head rested on the younger's shoulder.

" Did you hear what was going on ? " seungmin mumbled the question.

Jeongin shook his head " I just heard you yelling goodbye..may I ask what happened ? " 

Seungmin sighed " In all honesty it's a stupid case .. " 

Jeongin turned away from seungmin , still in his lap. He held seungmin's face in his hands , forcing the older to look at him.

" It's not stupid if it makes you this annoyed. Please tell me what is bothering you " jeongin asked firmly 

Seungmin let out a small chuckle " Of course you'd be this caring.. anyways one of my students is trying to blame me for them not understanding the subject and I got into an argument with the school's principal about it " 

" That's horrible ! Why didn't they talk to you in person before going to the principal ? " 

" Because they don't like me , they just want me out " 

Jeongin's expression fell. He felt saddened by how hurt seungmin sounded and the glint of guilt in the older's eyes made his heart break into small pieces.

" Daddy , don't feel guilty because of someone like that ! You are a wonderful teacher and you work hard ! Don't let a hateful child change that " jeongin scolded gently

Seungmin's eyes stared up at jeongin , full of hope and fear. He tightened his grip on the younger's waist before leaning closer to lock their lips together in a soft short kiss.

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other , their eyes never leaving each other and bright smiles slowly tugging at their lips.

" What have I done to deserve you ? " seungmin questioned 

" You just being you " jeongin responded 

* * *

Jeongin sat down on his knee , in front of seungmin who was sitting still in his white chair. 

Seungmin's hand came to rest on underneath jeongin's chin , moving his thumb upwards to the bottom of his lips and holding them down to open the younger's lips. 

Jeongin's eyes moved to shamlessy stare at seungmin's hard cock then up to ask permission silently from him , Seungmin only chuckled and nooded at him.

leaning up slowly and wrapping his pink lips around the tip of seungmin's cock , Holding his cockhead in his mouth, he slowly suckled on his length lapping up the sweet pre-cum from his tip before sucking softly on his head.

Opening his lips, but keeping seungmin's head inside his mouth, he spewed a mouthful of saliva down his length. His hand caught the spit and began to slowly jerk it up and down spreading it up and down his length, making sure it was a sloppy blowjob. 

Jeongin enjoyed it being a bit messy whenever he gave a blowjob , it made him feel much more like a slut and got him hard in the process.

As jeongin clamped his lips back down on seungmin's cock, he let his tongue roam free over his cockhead, licking up the pre-cum his jerking had produced.

As he licked his cock clean, jeongin got his mouth away from the older's cocks then positioned his mouth above the cock, opening his throat up.

Jeongim breathed deeply before sliding his throat down in one quick push. Instantly he managed to take then entire length of seungmin's cock into his mouth , without so much as hint of gag. 

Seungmin groaned balls slapped against jeongin's chin , he loved the feeling of having his cock deep inside of the younger's hot throat and after many times of jeongin giving him a blowjob he started to realize how experienced jeongin has gotten.

Holding his cock in his throat , he heard seungmin moan in pleasure , looking down at jeongin's beautiful face and how well he took him in his mouth , holding his entire length in his throat. Gently stroking jeongin's soft blonde hair, he encouraged his on. Drawing his lips back and forth, he jerked his cock.

Spewing more saliva across seungmin's cock , jeongin made it shimmer and shine with thick layers of saliva. The room was filled with wet slaps and jerks as he stroked back and forth across the older's cock, the saliva making the blowjob as sloppy as it could get.

Jeongin's mouth was covered in saliva as he deepthroated seungmin's cock over and over again making sure to take his entire length with each pass.

Seungmin's head jerked back as he moaned loudly , reaching his climax. Jeongin continued sucking him off , swallowing the older's length until seungmin's hand tightly held onto his hair and forced him to swallow the cum that started leaking out of him.

Finally reaching the end of his high seungmin looked down at jeongin and removed his cock away from his mouth , watching with pride as some of his cum dripped down the younger's lips and his chin.

He reached a hand down , wipping it off jeongin's lips.

" Are you ok , baby ? " seungmin asked , worried a little that jeongin might have hurt himself or his throat.

" Yes .. just need some water " jeongin mumbled , voice a little nasally.

Seungmin nodded. He helped jeongin stand up and sit on the chair on the other side before walking off to bring a bottle of water to him.

" Thank you " jeongin said as he took the water bottle and started to drink it.

" no problem " seungmin responded with a soft smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , there , Fancy seeing you here.  
How did you like this chapter ? 
> 
> Yes this story is an excuse for me to write short smut about jeongin x skz but who cares ? Really.
> 
> Though there might be some plot as it's not just random one shots , it's going to appear after the first eight chapters and it's going to be a little dramatic. (Because jeongin has eight sugar daddies and they don't know about each other)
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	2. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix asks jeongin to come and spend the night with him and it ends up with Felix making jeongin cum just by rimming him.

**SWEET LUST**

* * *

Walking down the streets after his morning with seungmin , jeongin decieds to go out and buy himself something to eat. His dark brown orbs set on a beautiful cafe nearby so he walks towards it with a small smile on his face. 

This morning seungmin has payed him more than usual , he even gave jeongin his own credit card and promised to always fill it with money and if jeongin had any problems with it he should tell seungmin about it.

Jeongin smiled brightly at the memory , more many means more items to buy and not worry about their cost. 

" What would you like to order ? " the worker asked jeongin , bringing him back to the real world.

" One large milkshake and two chocolate cupcakes , please " he answers politely

The worker nods and immediately goes to work on his order , And Jeongin goes to sit down on one of the front tables as he waits for her to finish.

He takes his phone out and starts scrolling through his messages , he didn't have any friends or family members who asked about him or tried to check on him so all the messages he has on his phone were ones from his sugar daddies.

Jeongin used to be saddened by that fact , there was no one around him to reach out and spend time with , no one to lean on to when life gets so hard to deal with , no one to call and ask for advice and just no one to have fun with.

But as time went by , jeongin became alright with it. Alright with the fact that the only calls and messages he'll ever get are ones from eight older men and all of them want to spend time with him just for their amusement and only that.

It doesn't make him cry at night anymore , it doesn't eat away at him and leave him confused and scared anymore. It's a part of his daily life right now and it doesn't matter.

Suddenly a voice took him out of his train of thoughts " here is your order , please enjoy it " 

Jeongin nodded and sent the waiter a small smile then took his milkshake and started drinking it. He let out a sigh of enjoyment at the delicious taste of the cold sweet drink before fouscing back on phone.

**Daddy minnie : I bought you a pair of pretty kitten ears **

**Daddy minnie : I'm sure you'll like wearing them just for daddy , right ? **

**Of Course I will : Y.J**

**_**

**Daddy hannie : I want to meet you tomorrow , are you free , angel ?**

**Yes ! Can't wait to see you : Y.J**

**_**

**Daddy jinnie : I want to see you **

**Daddy jinnie : I miss you so much **

**Daddy jinnie : i want to mark more of your body **

**I miss you too : Y.J**

**We can meet anytime tomorrow night : Y.J**

**Daddy jinnie : why not tonight ?!**

**Daddy jinnie : are you out with someone else ?**

**No no but you already did enough yesterday and I want a day off : Y.J**

**Daddy jinnie : fine**

**_**

**Daddy lixie : let's meet up tonight ! It has been a while since I saw you **

**Sure ! I'll come over tonight : Y.J**

Jeongin's sat his phone down on the wood table , a forced smile on his face while he is trying to push back the bitter taste in his mouth.

He held onto the fork tightly and without realization stabbed it into the small cupcake , it tore it into two messy pieces and some small crumps fell out.

It was ok. He can go on weeks without taking a rest from their demand for him , it's all ok because at the end of the day he can get so much money and valuable items all for himself.

It's ok.

* * *

The night sky fell on the city seoul which meant it was time for jeongin to be in front of Felix's almost mansion like house.

He bowed at the guards who were standing on opposite sides of the door , both bowed back and opened the door for him to get inside.

Jeongin walked into the living room where he found felix sitting on the big velvet couch. The latter smiled wide at the sight of him , he got up and opened his arms as he walked closer to jeongin.

" How is my princess ? You look very pretty , today ! " felix said as he rocked jeongin back and forth in his arms.

" I'm good and thank you ! How are you , daddy ? " jeongin asked back 

" I'm better now that you are here " felix answered with a wink

" Let's sit together and chat for a little bit " he said and lead jeongin by the hand to the couch where he sat before.

They sat together in silence , Felix laying his head down on jeongin's lap and allowing the younger to softly play with his blonde hair locks.

Then felix cut off the silence " Do you go to university ? I never heard you talk about it " he asked 

" Because I dropped out " jeongin answered

Felix furrowed his eyebrows " Why ? Is it because you don't have enough money for it ? I can pay- " 

" No , it's not because of money..i just don't have something I would like to do with my future nor a specific subject I like " jeongin cut him off

" But you are so smart.." felix pouted 

" Still , it doesn't mean I have to waste my time with a future I don't really care for " jeongin replied and gave Felix his usual soft smile.

The two continued on with their small talk , it's mostly felix asking jeongin about his life and the younger answering without hesitation even in with the embarrassing questions felix had to offer.

* * *

Felix sat down on the bed and patted the space in front of him " Come and sit on all fours , princess " 

Jeongin walked over , he went on his knees and the palms of his hands on the soft bed , his ass facing the older male.

Felix licked his lips , his hands immediately going over to jeongin's shorts and pulling them off of the younger.

His eyes turned darker when he caught sight of the lace panties , he pulled his hand up and with his fingers teased at jeongin's hole through the soft fabric , biting his lips as jeongin started moaning softly.

Then slowly he pulled the lace panties off , showing the younger's round ass.

Felix presses his thumbs down and pulls jeongin's ass cheeks apart , slowly revealing his pretty pink pucker. Felix watches as it clenches under his gaze , leaning forward and taking his first broad lick over jeongin's asshole.

Jeongin immediately lets out a hiss of surprise , followed by a low moan when felix repeats his actions, his wet tongue licking his hole softly. The pleasure is almost immediate, and he has to clench his legs to keep himself from stumbling forward when his knees threaten to give out

" Ah .. fuck " jeongin mumbles , his eyes fluttering closed as he drops his head forward.

Felix smiles as he laps at jeongin's hole , the flat of his tongue brushing up and down in steady strokes , until he realizes that the younger's cock is just standing there , hard.

Giving him on more lick, he pulls away for a moment " Touch yourself , princess "

" Huh ? " Jeongin groans , taking a moment to come to his senses and realize felix has stopped rimming him.

He glances behind him and pouts "Why did you stop?"

Felix chuckles and playful spanks jeongin's ass " I said you should touch yourself , while I'm rimming you. I want to see you in more pleasure , it turns me on "

" I'll do it .." jeongin pushes off his knees to stand up a little bit straighter and spits into his open palm , bringing it down to his half hard cock and wrapping his fist around.

Felix bit his lips , starting to get aroused by jeongin's lustful expression before he gets back to his sens and starts Pulling jeongin's cheeks apart again , he gives him a few more full laps before he changes it up and uses the tip of his tongue to circle his tight ring of muscles.

"Ah .. Ah .. daddy ! " jeongin cries, arching his back up at the feeling of felix's tongue actually rimming him now.

One of jeongin's legs jerks when the tongue tries to poke inside and his hand speeds up around his cock, his shaft already rock hard and oozing pre-cum " Oh ! Daddy , that .. Ah.. feels so good ! "

As he hears the loud sounds of jeongin moaning and crying out , pride warms into felix's chest and makes him much more excited to get the younger to his climax just from rimming him.

Felix feels jeongin's muscles giving way under his tongue , and soon he's able to dip into his clenching hole, earning himself a long moan of approval.

Latching his lips around the younger's pucker , he pushes his tongue in and out of jeongin steadily, tongue fucking his asshole until the blonde boy is whimpering incoherently and bucking back into his face.

" Oh my god ! Ah !" Jeongin moans loudly , his hand moving frantically up and down his dick as he feels his orgasm edging closer.

Felix starts to alternate between poking and lapping , continuing on until hears the loud cries of jeongin " Daddy ! I'm going to cum ! Ah ! "

Then suddenly jeongin let's out a loud cry of felix's name and his cum is now dripping on the soft bed sheets underneath them.

" Don't you have anything to say , princess ? " felix asks with his teasing tone

Jeongin nodded " Thank you .. daddy "

Felix smiles softly and gives jeongin's ass a gentle spank " You are welcome , princess "

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , darlings. So how did you find this chapter ? I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Some jeonglix smut with some angst , kinda alright if you ask me.
> 
> Also some hints at what might come in the next chapters are in here ~ catch them if you can.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	3. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung treats jeongin like a pain slut when they are having sex but outside of it he can't help treating the younger like a precious jewel.

**SWEET LUST**

* * *

Jeongin woke up in felix's bed the next morning. He didn't make any moves at first , his body felt heavy and sore , his mind wasn't fully awake yet and every thought inside of it was just a blurry mess.

He stood up into a sitting positions , his dull eyes roamed around the big room he was in without any glint of amusement or suprise being shown in them. Slowly he got up , leaving the warmth of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Inside of the bathroom jeongin took a shower , cleaned himself off then took his makeup bag and started applying foundation on his skin where any hickyes or brusies were , leaving the small scars as they couldn't be hidden with products he put on and he could easily explain them to anyone.

After finishing with covering up his body jeongin applied some soft foundation on his face , put on a pink lip gloss and eyeliner then cleaned up after himself. He picked up the clothes he had in his backbag and wore them , the clothes being a simple oversized yellow shirt and dark blue jean shorts.

Jeongin walked outside of the room to find felix sitting on the bed , he turned to look at the younger and sent him a warm smile. Jeongin smiled and walked towards felix , he sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders lazily.

Felix started playing with his wet hair gently " Are you ok ? " he asked with a soft tone.

Jeongin nodded " Yes , I'm just a little lazy " 

Felix hummed as a response then called out to jeongin in a whisper " Jeonginnie .. " 

" Yes ? " jeongin replied causally.

" I love you " felix confessed with a shaky tone , His piercing brown orbs staring straight into jeongin's.

Jeongin smiled softly at him " I love you too " Felix's eyes widened at his response " Really ? " jeongin nodded.

" Of course ! If you weren't my sugar daddy then you would've been the bestest friend I've ever had " jeongin replied.

He wasn't oblivious to what felix has meant , He knew the older wanted it to be romantic confession but that was impossible in jeongin's case , He had no romantic feelings towards felix and he didn't know what excuse to give to his other sugar daddies when they ask him why he suddenly wants to break things off.

It hurt him how Felix's bright eyes fell down into darkness because of the painful response jeongin gave him , it was still for the best though.

" I have to leave now , see you later ? " jeongin asked softly and felix nodded as a reply.

" Yeah , see you later " 

* * *

Jeongin walked down the streets , he held tightly on his backbag. He had to meet jisung soon and as much as he loves spending time with the older he just wanted to relax , to breath fresh air without having to deal with all of these requests and demands of him to spend time with any of the older males.

If this was two years ago then jeongin would've had a big amount of stupid hope , He would've conceived himself with whatever lies he thought of at the time that everything would end up alright and he wouldn't be in need of any of his sugar daddies.

It made jeongin let out a laugh of mockery , that hope is long gone now.

He stopped at the door of jisung's big house and knocked on it. He heard loud noises from the inside before suddenly the door was wide opened and a messy haired , shirtless jisung was in view.

" Angel ! Come in , come in " jisung opened his arms wide as he mentioned for jeongin to enter.

The younger entered , smiling at jisung in response to his warm welcoming. 

Both sat on the velvet blue couch in the middle of the living room , jisung wrapped his arms around jeongin's shoulder and pulled him closer before opening his mouth to speak.

" So how was your week ? " Jisung asked 

" pretty boring .. nothing really happened , what about you ? " jeongin replied 

Jisung hummed then answered " Well I met these two guys while recording a new song for one of jyp's groups , they were pretty cool and we got along great " 

Jeongin sneaked his hand up to jisung's hair from behind and started playing with it " Really ? What were their names ? " 

" Seo changbin and bang chan , man I just can't forget how cool they were " 

Jeongin's brain shut down at the mention of those two names. He felt goosebumps appear on his skin as a train of fear started going inside of his mind.

Jisung , changbin and Chan. All know each other now. 

Yikes.

That means that any of them can say something about jeongin and the other two will know then all three would be aware of jeongin's long rope of sugar daddies and he'll be known to everyone as a _slut._ Not even the hot kind of slut but the disgusting laying one.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by jisung pushing him roughly to lie down on the couch.

" My beautiful angel , when was the last time I had you locked up in my little dungeon ? " Jisung seductive low tone sent shivers down jeongin's spine.

" Why don't you get dolled up for daddy and kneel down for a while ? I want us to have a good time now " he continued then leaned in to kiss jeongin on the lips.

Jeongin might have his fears of any of his daddies finding out about the others but the the way jisung is talking to him , kissing him and ordering him is good enough for him to let go of them in that small moment.

* * *

Jeongin's knees were beginning to ache from how long he'd been kneeling, but he didn't dare move. Jisung had told him to kneel and he wasn't one to break orders. Especially not orders from one of his daddies.

Jeongin was practically dripping in anticipation. He'd lost track of time as he kneeled on the floor , being a good boy like he'd always tried to be.

Jeongin jumped slightly as he heard the dungeon door open , excitement bubbled up in his chest and he couldn't help but be anxious.

Jeongim knew that whatever it was that jisung was going to do would ultimately make him go over the edge And Jeongin knew he was going to like it.

kneeling on the cold ground ground of jisung's dungeo , Jeongin couldn't help but be excited for what was about to happen.

" Stand " jisung said , his tone strict

Jeongin shivered at the heat in his voice and did as he was told, standing up gracefully from his kneeling position.

Jisung took the time to admire his lover from behind. His slave , his precious baby was naked as he'd been ordered to be anytime he was in the dungeon , and the young man was beautiful at any angle , jisung especially liked seeing his little ass on display.

Jeongin felt jisung's eyes on his body and felt a flush rise to his cheeks.

Jeongin held his breath as he felt jisung's muscular hand trail down his spine softly and slowly. Jeongin couldn't help but love feeling jisung's hand on his back , feeling the skin to skin contact.

Even though jeongin's cheeks flushed red , he still enjoyed the soft touches of jisung's fingers over his body.

" Turn around." Jisung commanded and jeongin turned around.

" Bend over the bed , slut " jisung watched as jeongin did as he was told.

" Yes , daddy " jeongin responded with a shaky tone as he bent over the edge of the bed , his ass displayed for jisung's enjoyment.

Jisung walked forward and smacked the younger's ass hard , making jeongin moan loudly.

Jisung knew jeongin liked the pain , it was one of things the younger enjoyed the most during sex.

Jisung then brought his hand down on jeongin's ass again , leaving a bright red handprint on his pale ass. Jeongin arched into the touch , a moan leaving his pretty boy's mouth again. Again.

Jisung stepped away from his boy and walked over to a table in the corner of the room , on top of it was a box , inside it had a combination of all of their favorite toys. Jeongin has chosen most of the toys , but the toys that jisung chose were the ones that jeongin enjoyed the most.

He knew his precious baby was a slut for pain , always enjoying the hits he receives and the harsh red mark that cover his skin after every night they have.

Jisung picked out two toys , one for jeongin's hole and another one that was It was a black leather belt with rounded spikes on it.

Jisung knew that it'd definitely hurt his baby but he knew also that it would also drive him crazy.

Jeongin felt the toy against his hole, and then it was inside him. No preparation, no lube , just a toy shoved deep inside of him.

He tensed a bit and let out a pain filled moan , loving the tremors moving through his body.

Moments later , jeongin felt the cool leather belt slide over his sensitive ass , and he felt his body burn in anticipation. Jeongin held his breath, waiting for the impact of the belt.

_SMACK ! _

The sound of the belt against his delicate skin hurt his ears , but he couldn't help but let out a loud moan, loving the pain that was echoing back on him.

_SMACK ! _

Another moan left jeongin's lips as the smack of the belt interrupted his thoughts.

Jeongin could feel the spikes biting into his skin , and he knew that they would leave blood bruises on his ass but he couldn't help but love that thought.

_SMACK ! _

_SMACK !_

_SMACK ! _

_SMACK ! _

Four more smacks against his ass, steady , hard and deliberate had him arching his back up , his dick rubbing against the silky sheets of the bed.

" Oh look at you " jisung said in a low seductive tone.

" Your ass is beautiful and red , I can't help wanting to fuck you right now " Jisung voiced out as he ran his hand over jeongin's red bottom.

Jisung enjoyed the effect he had on the younger , how he could easily make him flush with the simplest of praises and how reactive he was to any of jisung's touches.

Jeongin groaned loudly , the feeling of the dildo deep inside him , pressing on his prostate as jisung continued beating his ass with the belt.

_SMACK ! _

Jeongin screamed, and buried his face in the bed.

_SMACK ! _

_SMACK ! _

Jeongin felt tears running down his face but he couldn't stop it , he didn't want to stop it , it felt too good to stop it.

Jeongin let out another loud scream , his ass burning as the toy shifted with hit of the belt to his ass.

_SMACK ! _

The smack hit him right on the center of his ass , it made the tears come down harder but it felt so good , jeongin let out a cry between pain and pleasure.

_SMACK_ _ ! _

The smack was hard and powerful it made jeongin let out one loud and long scream as he felt every muscle in his body tense with the need to release.

" Daddy .." jeongin cried, tears running down his face.

Jisung dropped the belt and admired the beautiful work he had done on jeongin's ass.

The once pale and soft ass was red , Wherever the spikes on the belt hit were deep red , purple marks that would stick around for a few days and maybe even weeks.

Jisung softly ran his hands gently over jeongin's ass. Jeongin hissed as his ass burning terribly but he loved it so much. The pain was so good.

jisung carefully turned jeongin over on his back and pulled the toy out of his ass.

Jeongin whimpered at the loss but couldn't wait to be filled with jisung's cock , His cock was so big but he couldn't wait to take it even if it makes it hard for him to walk or sit without pain , he still wants to be filled up.

Jeongin moaned as he felt jisung's press the head of his cock against his ass. Jeongin felt him entering inside of him and he moaned loudly , arching his back as he moaned.

Jisung suddenly stopped and then slammed into him without warning , jeongin moaned loudly , feeling his hole clench tightly around jisung.

Jisung started fucking him hard and fast , Jeongin couldn't breath probably while feeling jisung deep inside of him , pulling out and pushing back in over and over again. He couldn't help but let out loud moans in pleasure.

All of a sudden jisung undid the cock-ring and jeongin tensed , his cock was pulsed and he couldn't help cumming at that second.

Jisung didn't seem to care as he didn't stop moving inside him , In fact jisung didn't allow him to recover from his orgasm , he just kept on thrusting faster and harder inside of him.

Then finally jisung released deep inside of jeongin leaving the boy moaning loudly and confused.

At the sight of a messy flushed jeongin with a little of his starting to drip out of his ass , jisung couldn't help but bite down on his neck , leaving a dark red mark. He felt liked he needed to add his mark on jeongin's beautiful body.

Jeongin flushed and let out heavy pants as he felt his body giving up.

Jisung walked from the bed to the bathroom in the dungeon , getting a cloth and wetting it before walking back to the dungeon.

Jisung put a butt-plug in jeongin to hold his cum deep inside his sore ass. then jisung started to carefully wipe jeongin's body. When he was finished he picked up the younger boy and went to his bedroom.

After putting jeongin on the bed jisung lied down next to him , pulling him closer to his chest and wrapping a protective arm around him. Jeongin slowly fell asleep , tired of everything that has happened.

Jisung let out a sigh , his eyes glaring softly at the younger's neck. He felt something very bland and almost powder like when he bit jeongin , it confused him very much , it was makeup as he could guess but why did jeongin put it on ?

Though jisung knew he didn't exactly own jeongin and that the younger could sleep and fuck with anyone else it didn't ease up the bitter taste of jealousy he felt.

He wanted jeongin for himself and only himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , darlings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Little sprinkle of drama ? Yes , because i like drama.  
Also maybe this chapter hinted at what might come in the future After the smut ?? Who knows ??
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , bye bye. ♡ 
> 
> [ Twitter : https://twitter.com/lipurci?s=17 ]
> 
> [ NSFW twt : https://mobile.twitter.com/slutycandy ]
> 
> [ CC : https://curiouscat.me/pinksins ]


	4. Chewing gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin just loves having jeongin tied up and naked , easy to take control of and fuck.

**SWEET LUST**

* * *

Jisung's touch was gentle yet it woke jeongin up. His eyes slowly opened to look at a very adorable jisung with a fond smile on his face.

" How was your sleep ? " he whispered the question " It was alright , how was yours ? " jeongin asked the same question with a smile on his face.

" Great , because I had you around " jisung answered.

Jeongin blushed at his words then sent a cheeky smile towards him " Is that so ? Maybe I should sleep near you every night then " he playfully said.

Jisung's eyes widened , his playful expression fell and in place of it a very thoughtful one came , He glared gently at jeongin while he hand came to rub at the younger's upper arm.

" Are you being serious ? " he whispered , tone filled with desperation and hope.

It was like what happened with felix , the same wish they both had obviously been craving for yet it was one jeongin couldn't give.

His feelings towards these older males weren't romantic even in the slightest , he admired them , felt aroused by them , adored them and saw them as good friends. Never have he saw one of them and wanted to be in a long term beautiful relationship with them.

In response to jisung's obvious helplessness jeongin winked " of course not , silly. Both of us are very busy " 

It ate away at jeongin how hurt jisung looked , how he stopped rubbing softly at his upper arm and just allowed his hand to rest there. How heartbroken he seemed to be.

" I have to go to the hospital now , don't miss me too much " jeongin said and jumped up from the bed and towards his packbag then to the bathroom.

Jisung was in the queen sized bed , all alone and hurt.

* * *

Jeongin was in the hospital , sitting in the waiting room as he looks forward to finishing everything and just going to relax. He scrolled through his social media , liking the posts he thought of as interesting and commenting on ones he had things to say about.

He wasn't being mean , he was just making jokes or being a huge fan over old trot songs that were just wonderful. 

" Jeonginnie ? " that tempting yet horrifying voice called out to him.

Jeongin looked up , meeting up with the dark glaring eyes of hyunjin.

" hi ! Hyunjin hyung " he waved at the older with a small smile. 

Shivers ran down his spine at the sight of hyunjin standing there , in front of him with that stare of fondess and complete lust in his dark pretty eyes.

He bent down to sit on of his knees in front of jeongin , as if the younger was a small child. His big warm hands rested on top of jeongin's colder ones.

" Why are you here ? Are you in pain ? Are you sick ? Did someone hurt you ? " with a tone of pure worry and concern hyunjin asked jeongin to which he shook his head and laughed " No , I'm just here for a checkup ! Nothing more " 

Hyunjin breathed out a sigh of relief " Thank God..i don't know what I might have done if you were in fact hurt " he tightly clenched onto jeongin's hand.

Then he asked " After your checkup , do you want to visit ? " 

It took all of jeongin's power not to scream a frustrated and loud no. Instead he put on a bright fake smile and nodded " Of course "

It was ok. One more night with another male was ok. He wasn't suffocating yet , he was alright.

Defiantly.

* * *

Hyunjin and jeongin lied down on the older male's bed , cuddled up next to each other with hyunjin's arms wrapped tightly around jeongin's waist while his face was in the younger's neck. 

" You have the marks hidden " Hyunjin mumbled.

" I do .. " jeongin nodded.

" Why ? " hyunjin's tone of question was possessive and demanding.

" Because I went to the hospital , daddy. You know I don't like having marks on my body when I'm out in front of important people " jeongin explained , ignoring the fear that was set in his chest due to hyunjin's tone.

" Then you wouldn't mind being my good darling and letting me use you , huh ? " there it was , that cursed question hyunjin always asked him.

" Of course not , I'll let you do whatever you want " jeongin answered with a soft smile.

" Then strip and stand in front of me " hyunjin ordered , giving jeongin's neck a quick kiss before moving away to sit on the bed.

Jeongin got up with a small sigh , he was already tired from jisung's rough and unbelievable fucking from a few hours ago , how could he handle this ?

He stripped away from his red long sleeved shirt , short black jeans and red boxers. Then turned around to stand in front of hyunjin , face flushed and body fully exposed.

The older smirked , opening the drawer next to his bed and pulling a big black metal box from it , he sat it on the edge of the bed and got up as well.

" Kneel down and face me , darling " hyunjin ordered with a tone of bitterness in his voice.

Jeongin obeyed his orders and faced him , His eyes moved to stare down at the floor as he awaits what is coming.

Hyunjin reach over to slap jeongin's pale thighs with a paddle , jeongin eyes widened and he flinched yet spared his legs wider for hyunjin to hit more. The older walked over to the counter against the wall and picked up a ball gag and handcuffs then He walked back to jeongin back and reached down to cuff the younger's wrists together.

Hyunjin admired the state jeongin was in " Today , you are my own toy to play with , you don't have a say in what happens at all " He pushed the ball gag into jeongin's mouth forcing his mouth open.

Hyunjin reached down and pinched both of jeongin's very sensitive nipples , it was gentle at first but it slowly became harder and harder. Jeongin flinched a little , trying to get away but was held in place by hyunjin's bigger hand.

Jeongin's nipples hardened up because of the constant delicious abuse hyunjin was putting on them. And saliva was running out of his mouth around the ball gag , he started tearing up a little bit which made hyunjin very aroused.

Hyunjin moved his fingers away from jeongin's nipples and went to pick up the same paddle from before " On all fours , Now "

Jeongin listened , turning his body around and standing on the palms of his hands along with his knees and feet. Hyunjin smirked and slammed the paddle down on the younger's ass cheeks multiple times.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

He kept on hitting , his eyes admiring the way jeongin's beautiful bottom was slowly turning a shade of red.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

Jeongin cried out though was silenced by the ball gag around his mouth and the tears that were held up in his eyes started running down his cheeks.

Hyunjin growled at the sight , his hand sneaking down to message at his erection because of it. He got his hand away , moving to stand in front of jeongin.

His made it rest on jeongin's tearful face , He looked so vulnerable , so weak , so helpless and it's all because of hyunjin. It was a moment of pride for the older , to know he had that much power and control over the precious jeongin.

Then suddenly he slapped jeongin's face which caused the latter to let out a muffled whimper.

" Pretty and all mine .. I could do whatever I please to you and you'll take it well , you'll even thank me for it .. pretty baby " hyunjin mumbled , stroking at jeongin's red cheek.

Hyunjin got on his knees behind jeongin , He ran his hands all over the younger's slim back and torso , enjoying the soft feeling of his skin and the red marks obvious on his ass.

Then hyunjin pulled up his cock and pressed into jeongin's hole , pushing the younger's tear stained face into the cold ground and started thrusting forcefully inside of him. Not caring for any kind of pain he might cause or for jeongin's own sanity , he just thrusted harder and faster with his hands set on the boy's waist roughly.

While jeongin felt overwhelmed and also in big pain yet really good , the sweet addicting feeling of his ass being used to hyunjin's own satisfaction was still making him very aroused. He enjoyed it , a lot.

A few minutes later hyunjin's cock twitched inside of jeongin , he pulled his hands away from jeongin's waist and went to pull on his hair instead.

Then he came , loudly screaming jeongin's name multiple times.

By then jeongin was tried and dazed , he thought it was all over , that hyunjin was going to take away the handcuffs and the gag but he was wrong. Hyunjin flipped jeongin over , forcing him to lie on his back.

Hyunjin smirked down at him " We are not done , I'll use you until you pass out , wouldn't that be perfect ? Hm darling ? " then he started thrusting again inside of jeongin.

It felt like hours of hyunjin fucking jeongin endlessly , absuing the younger's hole until he reaches his high then starts all over again. He has allowed jeongin to cum but didn't stop using him through it , his actions making jeongin's body and especially his thighs and legs twitch and flinch painfully.

Then it all ended when hyunjin came inside jeongin for probably the twentieth time that day , he pulled his cock away and smiled in satisfaction at the sight of jeongin's ruined body.

" You did so good , baby " he cooed and gently took off the handcuffs on his wrists along with the ballgag.

Jeongin's body finally relaxed , taking in time to breath normally and regain control over himself. Though before he could he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

Hyunjin didn't pick him up immediately , he kept on staring at him and licking his lips at the unbelievable sinful images that came to his head.

" Only you can make me crazy like this , jeonginnie " he whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another update of sweet lust , I hope you all liked it. ♡
> 
> Hyunjin and Jisung are quite similar am I right ? Idk I just see them as one for spanking and tying up.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , bye bye. ♡


	5. Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin worry causes jeongin to reassure him with soft kisses that turn into soft sex.

**SWEET LUST**

* * *

Everything was dark , no source of light could be found anywhere near and the air all around was ice cold , biting at jeongin's revealed skin. The young male couldn't understand what was happening or what was he feeling , all he knew is that the world around him was empty and freezing. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he immediately turned his head to look behind him , his much younger self was looking back at him. Jeongin stared with shock , taking a step back from his past self.

Smaller jeongin glared up at him , his eyes were sparkling brightly , reflecting the fearful face of his mature self. 

Their eyes locked together then air was knocked out of jeongin's chest and he passed out , falling down with a thud.

Jeongin shot up from the bed , coughing up harshly as he tries to gain back some air into his lungs. Hyunjin woke up from beside him , worry on his face as he looked towards the younger. 

" Are you alright ? do you need water ? " hyunjin asked with concern , reaching the table beside his bed so he is able to get one of the water bottles on it.

Jeongin took the bottle , immediately taking a big gulp of it. After a few minutes he let out a sigh of relief , falling down back on the bed with a small sob. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around him , securing the sobbing boy into his tight grip.

He let him cry and spill fresh tears into his chest until he finally fell asleep , leaving hyunjin with a wide awake mind along with millions of questions.

But now he'll allow jeongin to rest.

* * *

Jeongin sat in his apartment , in his shaking hand were two pills , he slowly took them and forced him not to throw up. He felt so worn out and tired , not only was his body overwhelmed with unbelievable pain and laziness but so was his mind. 

He successfully avoided hyunjin by half lying that it was just a bad nightmare , reassuring him with a fake smile that it was all right , when in reality it wasn't. 

He was only half lying by saying it was all right and it was just a nightmare , it wasn't , that nightmare is repeating itself so many nights and jeongin is almost sick of it. 

Sighing he lied down on the couch , earphones plugged in as he listens to any random song he has on his playlist in hopes of at least getting a bit better.

Mintued later jeongin woke up to his phone ringing , he groaned and reached towards it , answering the call.

_" Jeonginnie ! Are you ok ? " _

_" Yes daddy .. " _

_" Then why didn't you answer me before ? " _

_" Because I was asleep " _

_" .. oh then I'm sorry for annoying you " _

_" No it's alright .. I'm not sleepy anymore " _

_" Really ? So can you come to my studio ? " _

_" Sure , I'll be there in ten " _

_" That's my baby , see you later " _

Jeongin grumbled a goodbye before hanging up his phone and throwing it next to him on the couch. 

He wholeheartedly wished he was able to refuse changbin's offer and just relax for the day but he would feel too guilty.

Jeongin left the living room , heading towards his bathroom to make himself look actually happy and not worn out at all.

* * *

The building seemed to be half empty as jeongin got into it , the few people inside were either staff members heading out or actual trainees and producers working. Different genres of music were heard from separate rooms , some caught the interest of jeongin and others were just alright.

He reached towards the studio room changbin usually works in , he knocked on the door and it opened few seconds later. Jeongin's eyes immediately widened once he saw who opened the door.

It was jisung.

" Ah .. jeonginnie..hello " he welcomes the younger with an awkward smile. 

" Hi , hyung " jeongin replied in a soft normal tone , playing up his act of oblivion further more.

" You can come in , I'm leaving " before jisung can fully leave out of jeongin's sight , the younger gave him a kiss on his cheek. The response he got in return was a shocked blushing jisung looking at him with wide eyes.

" Let's meet up later this week , alright ? " he whispered with a forced smile. 

Jisung nodded , running out of the room with an expression filled with joy.

Jeongin sighed and got into the room , closing the door behind him. Changbin looked up at him , giving him a happy grin and petting his lap as an invitation for the younger to sit there. 

The blonde haired boy obeyed , sitting on changbin's lap and resting his head on the his shoulder. 

" How is my favourite baby ? " changbin asked " I'm well , how are you , hyung ? " jeongin replied.

" Hyung ? " 

" Ah sorry..i meant daddy " 

Changbin chuckled at his response " it's ok .."

Jeongin raised an eyebrow at the tone of changbin's voice , he seemed to be holding down himself from saying something.

" Is there anything you want to say ? " jeongin questioned with a reassuring small smile.

Changbin paused his work , he turned his head to look closely at the younger male " .. what are you and jisung ? " 

" Jisungie hyung ? " jeongin blinked up in suprise at the sudden question " We are just friends " He answers with a casual tone

Even though it's a lie , jeongin managed to play it off as a normal fact with the way he blinked up with confusion and answered with a comfortable look , it made changbin breath a sigh of relief and fall into false believe.

" I thought you were .. an item " changbin admits " I thought that maybe we should break off our agreement " 

Jeongin's hand reaches up to changbin's face , softly crassing his cheek " binnie.. " 

" Don't get me wrong ! By the way he was talking about you and then the way you greeted him at the door .. It made me feel like I shouldn't step between your relationship " changbin's tone with bitter and low , almost choked up.

The younger pulls him close , locking their lips together in a soft kiss. Changbin responded immediately , kissing back , arms around jeongin's waist.

Jeongin pulled away , he stared at changbin with a lot of love and concern in his bright eyes. 

" We are just friends , you don't need to feel bad because of any of this " He response in a reassuring loving tone.

Changbin cursed , lifting jeongin up in his arms , walking towards the black couch and throwing the younger on it gently.

" You caused this , baby " he growled 

* * *

Changbin kissed along jeongin's neck , moving down to gently place soft kisses on his chest and stomach , focusing his attention on being soft and gentle.

He moved his hand beneath jeongin's ass and let his finger slide inside of the younger , moving his finger in and out of his ass causing jeongin to let out a soft whimper. He continued , adding up more fingers as he thrusts them inside of the younger slowly.

When changbin twisted his finger up inside , He hit Jeongin's sweet spot making him shiver and open his mouth wide to scream from the pleasure.

Changbin groaned at his reaction , sitting up and reaching to the bottle of lube on the table next to the couch.

He slipped his pants down , freeing himself from the tight pain of them. Then he squeezed some of the lube on his erection.

" Are you ready , baby ? " he asked in a gentle tone.

" Yes..ah " jeongin replied , already too invested in the lustful moment and the pleasurable moment.

Changbin positioned himself near jeongin's hole and in a slow motion he pushed himself in , moaning out loud at the warmth. Jeongin arched his back and closed his eyes as changbin began to rock his hips forward.

He was being slow or at least trying to be as he couldn't handle having the younger fully submissive to him , awaiting for every thing changbin was planning to do. He rolled his hips forward , pushing himself harder inside of jeongin.

Every soft careful move of changbin's turned almost animalistic , full of roughness and very fast movements it made jeongin let out a loud gasp , his body was already sensitive and having changbin thrust inside of him in that wild manner was wrecking his body with stinging pain.

Tears fell down the younger male's cheeks at the painful addicting sensation of being ruined. Changbin noticed the tears and softened up his pace , he reached down to softly scatter kisses in hopes of easing up the pain.  


A feeling of heat sneaked down into the bit of jeongin's stomach , he felt his body begging to orgasm and rest.

" Daddy.. " he whimpered 

" Yes , baby ? " changbin asked

" I'm..ah..Ah..goi..ing to ..ah.. cum " jeongin managed to barley respond , body shaking slightly and tears streaming down his face.

" Then cum , baby " changbin whispered into his ear , pressing a soft kiss on it.

At the permission jeongin closed his eyes , his toes curled and he threw his head back , voicing out a loud moan along with changbin's name as he came untouched.

Changbin also was close to his climax , he bounded harder and harder into jeongin before pushing himself deep inside and releasing his semen into jeongin's hole.

He leaned down to give jeongin a soft peck on his lips.

" Go to sleep , baby " changbin whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp .. this was a mess..but heeyy I updated at last for all of you lovely darlings , I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


End file.
